


Blood Money

by tooturntzorah



Category: It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gun Violence, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooturntzorah/pseuds/tooturntzorah
Summary: STATE OF UNIONSix. The number of dealers erased yesterday.Twenty. The number of kids who didn’t receive drugs yesterday.Twenty less dead kids, and business as usual.A new asset to the cabinet would be added today, as well as a quick debriefing of yesterday’s accomplishments.New commands to be issued.More warning shots.All cabinet members living.





	1. 1

Devon Rhodes hates nothing more than bullies. That might be a surprising sentence to hear from a gang boss, but it’s the truth. That’s the reason this whole gang business came about, to begin with. Her hatred of bullies was what brought her to form the coalition that represents her mission and brand today.

That’s the squeaky clean speech she gives to the kids who ask her about what she does. Of course, she can’t tell the poor children what those bullies do or who they are. Mostly because she’ll be forced to acknowledge that she’s built an empire off of being one herself.

Most empires have an export that they use to stay on top. Some use drugs, some use sex, others death; Devon Rhodes deals in blood money.

Her empire stands as long as gangs keep screwing up. Heartbroken loved ones from all over the world by the hundreds come to her, angry and desperate, seeking closure for their dead. She gives them all the same offer: compensation or death.

Devon was never one to offer what she could not supply. She had lawyers and businessmen who would fight tooth and nail to supply funds (all coming out of the offending gang’s pocket, of course) and hitmen who could make the cause of the costumer’s pain disappear with hackers and hustlers who could keep the entire affair quiet. This woman could make the world burn if she was so requested, as long as the price was right.

Today, however, there was no price that could begin to compensate for the inconvenience this gang has caused Devon. This is now the fifth person this morning, and fiftieth this week, who has come mourning their dead children who overdosed on some new poison. Devon was more than happy to cash the checks, but not at the cost of children’s lives.

This brings us to the first cabinet meeting.

“Normally, I wouldn’t give a shit about a few punks making trouble at the high school, but the number of people coming to us about this is only getting higher as we speak.” Devon states.

“Which means the number of kids dying is much higher.” Ava Cunningham remarks.

“Why is this our issue?” Daniel Pierce challenges. “I’m almost positive the town has their own law enforcement.”

“Because law enforcement isn’t doing their jobs and I’m tired of cashing checks off of dead kids.” Devon shakes her head. “If  _only_  there was a way we could have been ahead of that already.”

Stacy Green rolls her eyes. “Let’s not pretend I have any pull with my mother and I’m just not using it.”

“Then why exactly are you here, Ms. Green?” Anderson Kang raises an eyebrow in her direction. “If you’re not a Westchester-based operative and you’re not a Green, what do you have to offer?”

“A solution. Unless you’d just like to sit here and argue about my family history some more.” Stacy snaps.

“Now, children.” The room descends into silence once again. “The obvious solution is to eradicate the problem by killing off the gang. However, a large group of high profile individuals like this gang, no doubt, disappearing would be suspicious.” Devon explains.

“Not to mention difficult,” Ava adds.

“So, let’s gather intel and reconvene when we have something worth using. Thomas, alert me when you have something new. Green, Pierce, hold down the fort. Kang, Cunningham, with me. Dismissed.” Devon claps once and exits the room, Anderson and Ava hot on her heels.

* * *

“It’s not too often that I get visitors from the inside,” Lily Ortiz grins. “This must be important.”

“Trust me, it is.” Lucas Thomas flashes a winning smile. “Large overdose epidemic in Westchester. Rhodes is sure it’s a gang.”

“There’s only one other worthwhile gang operating in Westchester.” Lily frowns.

Lucas stands there, still and confused until he understands the implications.”If the people who are behind this are who you think they are, this could mean war.”

Lily turns to her computer, typing furiously. “Who is the main demographic?”

Lucas glowers. “Children and teens.”

Lily expression mirrors his. “Terrible.”

The room is silent for a good five minutes.

“Okay, so if they’re aiming to peg kids, the most likely place to find them would be the middle and high schools. I would have someone go down and ask the kids where the operatives sell.”

“Thank you, Lily. You’ve been a great help.” Lucas takes the address from the printer and with one last smile, is on his way.

Lily lets out a sigh when she’s sure that he’s out of earshot. “One day.”

* * *

“Marshall!” Ava’s voice rings, shattering the otherwise quiet atmosphere in the building lobby. “What are you doing away from your post?”

“I asked him to be here if that’s all right with you.” Devon cuts in. Ava almost immediately falls back in line. “Is this not your top hitman?”

“It is,” Ava replies smoothly, holding eye contact with the man.

“Excellent.” Devon smiles warmly before straightening it up. “There has been an issue with a gang selling drugs to children. Many of those children who receive these drugs wind up dead.”

“Which brings angry parents here.” The hitman smirks.

“Exactly. I, in as a good conscience as I am allowed, cannot continue profiting off of dead children. But it would be bad for business to turn these consumers away…”

“Which means you need to eradicate the root of the problem.” Marshall finishes. “I’m happy to do what needs to be done, Ms. Rhodes.”

“I’m glad to hear it because I want you on this job.” Devon proposes finally. “I have seen you in action, Noah. There is no one I would rather have on our side. This is a very big job I’m giving to you, do you understand that?”

“Yes, ma’am. I am ready to do what needs to be done.”

“Excellent.” Devon holds out her hand and Noah shakes it eagerly. “Welcome to the cabinet.”

“You will be expected to attend all meetings. You will receive commands that must be followed under all circumstances. There will be classified information given at these meetings and you will not release any of it unless ordered to do so.” Ava states finally, her face devoid of expression.

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you so much for this opportunity.” Noah beams excitedly.

“I look forward to working with you, Mr. Marshall.” Devon smiles one last time and turns toward her elevator.

“Congrats, man. I’m proud of you.” Anderson shakes his hand as well.

“So am I.” Ava takes his hand and pulls him into a hug. “You’ve come a long way, Marshall.”

“Thanks, really.” Both nod respectfully before running to catch up with Devon.

* * *

“Rhodes really wasn’t kidding about the numbers spiking, holy shit,” Stacy saunters into the office, holding at least 20 files of dead children. She slams them down on Daniel’s desk. “All from Westchester.”

“Huh,” Daniel glances at the files before glancing back up at Stacy. “who would’ve thought?”

“Dan, this is serious. We need to-”

“You need to relax.” Dan rises from his seat and walks over to Stacy. “Devon has it covered, that’s why she’s the boss. All you have to do is stay here with me.”

“But-” Stacy protests.

Dan puts his hands on her hips and pulls her flush against his chest.

“Can you do that?” He murmurs, his lips brushing against her ear.

He feels her nod against his cheek before his lips are on hers. Fire and ice collide in the most delicious way possible, with flames licking at hardened icicles. Their bodies are one unit, shoving and destroying any object that stands in the way of their destruction.

They part after a few minutes, panting until their breathing is one. “Good.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Lucas strolls into the office.

“Not at all,” Stacy smirks. The two separate just enough to avoid temptation and give their attention to Lucas.

“I’ve gathered intel regarding our new problem. I’m calling a meeting in fifteen minutes.” Lucas walks over to Stacy and wraps an arm around her waist. She kisses him on the cheek. “Just thought you should know.”

“Much appreciated, Mr. Thomas.” Dan smiles, rather salaciously. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Lucas winks. With a final peck from Stacy, he’s off.

* * *

As promised, the inside meets fifteen minutes from then. Lucas moves to stand, but before he can, the secretary runs in.

“My deepest apologies for the interruption, but there is a situation that demands your attention downstairs.”

Devon sighs and rises to follow the secretary. “Cunningham, debrief me when I come back.”

“Actually, it may be best that Mr. Kang and Ms. Cunningham accompany you.” The secretary adds. “I believe they’re armed.”

Devon’s eyes widen and her right and left hands move to her side.

The rush to greet the impending danger only grows as the seconds go by. The sight they’re greeted with when they do reach the ground floor was enough to make Devon’s blood boil.

” _Britney._ “


	2. 2

“Devon, darling, it’s been so long since we’ve had a chat!” Britney leers (or is it a snarl?) at the gang boss. “I do believe it’s time we fixed that, don’t you?”

“I don’t, actually,” Devon smirks. She sees Britney signal and Jocelyn appears. “I wouldn’t try anything if I were you.”

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t.” Britney’s face is contorted into a true snarl now, Jocelyn’s gun flashing from underneath her trench coat.

“There’s a sniper gun aimed at you on all four sides, three guns in front of you and two behind you.” Devon’s expression is pleasant, calm. “Those are just the ones I know about, so if you want to leave the way you came…”

Her expression darkens drastically. “State your business, then get the hell out.”

“We know that you’re trying to poach our trade. We only have one suggestion, Rhodes: don’t.” Britney smirks. She takes a step forward and two guns click almost immediately. She rolls her eyes. “I get it, you can kill me at any moment. Chill.

“We have no interest in poaching you. Never have.” Anderson drawls indifferently. “You should really investigate your sources.”

“I’m sure you know the way out.” Devon turns on her heel. She looks up to see Noah packing his sniper up.

“I always did like that kid, Dev,” Ava smirks proudly.

* * *

Lucas clears his throat. “As I was saying before the interruption, we have reason to believe that Britney’s gang is the gang behind the drug trade and by association the deaths of all of the children taken out by the overdose epidemic.”

“We can confirm. Our interruption was Britney sending her regards.” Anderson states.

“What?” Stacy snaps. “What did she say?”

“Just her usual threats.  _‘Don’t fuck with me or else!!!’_ ” Ava mimicks the rival gang’s boss to scattered chuckles.

“We’ll have to go forth with the plan knowing that Britney is onto us.” Devon interrupts, the focus returned to the matter at hand. “I say we start taking out the dealers at the middle school and high school, then work our way up.”

“How did Britney figure out there was even interest in the drug trade?” Daniel inquires. “Does anyone else know?”

Lucas looks pensive. “No, I don’t believe…hold on, I got the information from the head hacker, Lily Ortiz, as well as the addresses.”

“Jesus Christ.” Devon pinches the bridge of her nose. “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“We can talk to her tomorrow, just…be more careful when you’re gathering intel. We can _not_  have Britney two steps ahead of us.”

“Understood. I highly doubt she was leaking intel, though. She knows the cost of betraying us." 

"Cunningham, Marshall, get over to the schools, take out anyone you catch dealing. Green, Pierce, take care of the office, I want figures for what this gang has put me through by the end of the week. Thomas, you’re with me. Kang…have a drink or something, take a break. Dismissed.”

* * *

“Oh, good afternoon! I was just getting started on some more research regarding the whole drug epidemic-” 

“Yes, about that…Britney knows that we’ve shown interest in taking her gang down. Not all of her information was correct, but we want to be sure that none of the intel Mr. Thomas gathered was got sent into the wrong hands.”

“O-of course! If there is  _anything_  I can do to help-” Lily starts again.

“We will make sure to let you know.”

Devon and Lucas scoured the department for evidence of wrongdoing and found none. They were getting ready to leave when a wall of code caught Devon’s attention.

“Lucas,” he turns around and sees the computer screen filled with letter and number combinations that would make any idiot’s head spin.

They both rushed over to the computer, eyes wide and searching for evidence of wrongdoing. Once again, they came up short. 

“Lily was cracking the firewall to access more of their rival gang’s intel,” Devon murmurs in thinly veiled awe.

“This was a hell of a risk for someone to take for work, especially someone supposedly playing double agent,” Lucas whispers.

It became apparent to them almost immediately. Lily was not the one who leaked the intel. There may not have even been an intel leak to start with. No, Lily Ortiz is an  _asset_ , a valuable one at that, that will prove very useful in the war to come.

Ava and Noah have fired the opening shots, and Lily is the secret weapon that will make fireworks out of the opposition.

* * *

Anderson swirls the scotch in his glass absentmindedly. His orders were to take a break, but he couldn’t truly relax without his girls. Never without his girls.

To the others, his role in the gang appears passive and minimal and, you know what, maybe it is in the grand scheme of things. But he holds the keys to the wealth. Every gun, every outfit, every crook and cranny of this building; he attained the money for it. His power is subtle yet grand, omniscient yet understated, downplayed yet vast. So very unlike him.

He longed to be on the frontlines in the epicenter of the action, the pounding cadence of the operation. Instead, he sits at poker and craps tables and suckers the money out of the masses.

How does one cope with having everything worth having and not getting what one wants? Easy, by getting everything else you want. The thing you crave, the sensation that lies dormant in the blood in your veins? That comes later.

There’s no time to be empty when you can fill yourself up. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know.” Her voice envelopes all the cravings for danger, adventure, and thrill. There will be time for that tomorrow.

Her voice, fluid and melodious and rich, gives all the boosts he needs. There’s no use being empty when you’ve got the gasoline right in front of you.

“No, I didn’t.” Anderson drawls, his eyes dark with mischief. “But you know me well enough to know that drinking alone isn’t my style.”

“And if I didn’t come back? What would you have done then?” She purrs in his ear, perched on his lap. 

“I’d just have to drag you back here myself, now wouldn’t I?” Anderson smirks.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Devon slides off of his lap and into a chair next to him. “I only do as I please, Andy. I won’t change in that respect.”

“Then I’ll just make you want to,” Anderson says simply as if convincing Devon Rhodes to do something she did not want to do wasn’t pulling teeth. Now, pulling clothes…

“Don’t stop on my account,” Ava saunters in, clad in a silk robe the color of tar. “I’m enjoying the show.”

“You’re underdressed,” Devon comments plainly, though her roaming eyes seem to suggest that she doesn’t mind.

“My suit got a little soiled during our run-in with the dealers, and I would much rather not walk around advertising that fact.” Ava takes a seat on the bed.

“I’m all for a little business and pleasure,” Devon smirks. “Maybe we should match.”

Ava walks over to her, ever so slowly, and removes her clothing, piece by piece.

“Mmm, much better.” 

“Glad I could be of service, boss,” Ava smirks as she sits on the armrest of Devon’s chair.

“Andy?”

“Yes,  _boss_?” Anderson glances toward Devon through thick lashes and half-lidded eyes.

“Don’t be a stranger.” She beckons for him, her finger crooking in that effortlessly sexy way they do. He couldn’t have resisted even if he wanted to.

“Trust me,” Anderson places a kiss on Devon’s lips.”I wasn’t planning on it.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATE OF UNION
> 
> Six. The number of dealers erased yesterday.
> 
> Twenty. The number of kids who didn’t receive drugs yesterday.
> 
> Twenty less dead kids, and business as usual.
> 
> A new asset to the cabinet would be added today, as well as a quick debriefing of yesterday’s accomplishments.
> 
> New commands to be issued.
> 
> More warning shots.
> 
> All cabinet members living.

“We managed to intercept at least twenty drug transactions yesterday,” Stacy announces. “Twenty kids. That’s huge.”

“Six dealers dead. Britney will definitely not miss the fact that six people from her gang went missing.” Lucas points out.

“Britney is not the one we need to be watching out for,” an unfamiliar voice barks.

“Who are you? This is a closed meeting,” Stacy snaps.

“My name is Lily Ortiz and I’m responsible for gathering the intelligence you used to intercept the transactions yesterday,” Lily explains coolly. “I’m also in charge of all future intelligence that is going to be used during this mission, so if you would rather that I come back at another time…”

“Lily, please, have a seat.” Devon gestured toward a seat and sent a scalding glare in Stacy’s direction. “You said Britney is not the one who we need to be focused on?”

“Yes. Britney runs the whole gang overall, but the one who’s in charge of the drug operations is Cody Falk, her second in command. He’s the one sending dealers out and collecting the money.”

“Okay, cool. What good is this information to us?” Anderson asks, raising an eyebrow. Stacy sends a small smirk in his direction.

“This means any retaliation for members of his sector missing should come in either the form of him hunting yours or him giving orders to have you hunted,” Lily explains. “Britney only gets involved when the money stops coming in.”

“That…makes sense.” Anderson sighs, sending Stacy a remorseful glance. “We should have a clear target if things get hairy.”

“So we’re just going to kill his army off until he bombs us or something?” Noah asks, his voice incredulous. “That seems a bit passive.”

Ava shoots him a look and he wilts.

“If you have a better plan, I would love to hear it.” Devon raises an eyebrow at the hitman.

“Let’s send a message straight to the source. Rather than wasting manpower and ammo on getting the smaller fish, let’s take a clear stance: The schools are off limits or else. Now that we have a better idea of who the message goes to,” Lily shoots Noah a grateful look, “we can end the problem quickly rather than be sitting ducks in here.”

A moment of (indignant?) silence passes before anyone speaks up.

“You might be onto something, Marshall.” Ava nods once in his direction. “We’re asking for trouble just sitting here making minor moves. Let’s move this shit along so we can get back to what we do best.”

Hesitant murmurs and mumbles of agreement filled the room.

“Then it’s settled. We’re making a move.” Devon claps once then sighs. “Do we have any suggestions as to what that move should be?”

The room is silent for four full beats until-

“We could send an armed messenger.” Lily pipes up.

“A singular messenger into a gang as ruthless as Britney’s? They’ll be dead by the end of the hour.” Stacy retorts.

“We could take this Cody character out,” Ava suggests.

“That’s as good as a war declaration,” Anderson argues.

“We could inform the schools and the local law enforcement.” Lucas shrugs.

“If they gave a damn about those kids at all, we wouldn’t be involved.” Devon sighs.

“Stacy could talk to her mother and-” Daniel starts.

“No.” Stacy cuts him off.

“We could organize a sit-down,” Noah mumbles under his breath. The room quiets at once.

“Go on.” Devon arches an eyebrow.

“We have them meet us at an undisclosed location, just us and them, and we just sit down and hash it out.”

“That’s a great idea! Directly to the point and no death involved.” Lily smiles.

“You’re assuming that there will be no games on their part,” Anderson states. “I’m not naive enough to put it past them.”

“We’re all trying to stay under the radar, right? A blowout ruins all of that in one fell swoop. Nobody wants a war.”

“So are we all in agreement?” Devon asks.

“We are.” 

“Excellent.”

* * *

"Looks like we might survive on the inside after all.” Noah remarks.

Lily chuckles. “Yeah, I guess we did hold our own pretty well in here.”

“You have any clue why Stacy was on your ass?”

“Probably threatened or something, not that I care.” Lily waves it off. “I’ve worked too damn hard to get into that room to get talked down to by the exiled mayor’s daughter.”

“Yeah, true. But I was not expecting Devon to be so chill. She’s more diplomat than gang boss, honestly.”

“She just has a reasonably sized ego, that’s all.” Lily opens the door to the restaurant, which Noah holds for her as she enters “And she hangs around Lucas a lot. Do you think they…”

Noah catches her drift. “Hell no. I’d say she’s fucking Ava before Lucas, definitely.”

“Ah.” Lily nods. “Stacy must be with Lucas then.”

“That would explain why she hates you then. Everyone thought you leaked the classified intel and Lucas took up for you.”

“Woah, what? Why did they think that?” 

“You were the only other person who knew.” Noah shrugs. “I just think they needed someone to blame.”

“I guess that makes sense. But why let me into the cabinet?”

“Probably figured you’d be better off there where they could see you.” Noah shrugs again. “I, for one, am glad that I’m not the only new addition. It can get very intimidating.”

“Especially when you’re challenging the boss.” Lily chuckles as she slides into the booth.

“Someone’s gotta do it.” Noah cracks a small grin. “You ready for that sit-down?”

“Hell no.” Lily shivers. “I’ll end up pissing myself. I wasn’t made for the action aspect of this job.”

“I guess that’s what it takes to be in the cabinet.” 

“I guess.”

* * *

“God, I hate this,” Stacy grumbles. She’s applying her lipstick and fluffing her hair.

“That makes two of us.” Daniel drawls, wrapping her in a back hug. She knows what he’s thinking long before a word comes out of his mouth, but she doesn’t stop him from saying it. “Why are you putting your face on? It’s a sit-down, not a photoshoot.”

“One and the same,” Stacy replies simply, in that overly patient tone she has only for him, and Lucas if he’s been good. Men don’t understand the battles women have to fight, and she doesn’t expect them to. “Britney is banking on my demise. I cannot show her that she has affected me.”

“And the lipstick is going to convince her of that fact.” 

“Maybe not, but concealer will.” Stacy shoots back with ease. Men will never understand, no matter how hard they try. But oh, how they just  _love_  to try.

“You have no reason to like her, but try to keep the claws away. Devon’s going to have enough on her plate tonight without her having to keep you two from duking it out.” Men are wise, however. They’ll never get it but they can get very close.

“I only have to put up with her tonight because of that stupid hacker,” Stacy growls. “If we let everyone who contributed to the cabinet be a member, it would be a staff meeting.”

“Lily didn’t even propose the idea, she just agreed with it. Besides,” Daniel lets out a frustrated sigh,”let’s not act like that’s the reason you don’t like her.”

And sometimes, men get entirely too close.

“Don’t make this about you, Dan. I’m tired of being treated like an exile when the next new thing comes in. If you’re going to defend Lily, go talk to Lucas. He just seems to be in love with her.” Stacy snaps.

But most times, men know just how to make it better. They’ll never understand, but they’ll fix it when they can.

“Stace, he loves you. He wasn’t defending her out of infatuation, it was out of guilt.”

“And what makes you so sure?” Even she can hear the longing desperation in her voice, how she needs him to be right but she’s not sure she believes it.

“Because he would be a goddamn fool not to,” Daniel replies simply as if they’re talking about the weather. “and Lucas Thomas is not a fool.

“Besides, it was his fault Lily was on the chopping block anyway. She could’ve been anyone. But  _you_ , Stace, are not just anyone. You’re the woman he loves and you’re the woman I love.” He punctuates his point with a kiss on her cheek. "So don’t be so hard on Lily and don’t be so hard on yourself, okay?”

Even if their fixing it is putting a band-aid on a bullet wound.

“Okay.”

* * *

“Devon Rhodes,” Britney announces in that saccharine, whiny tone. It makes Devon want to puke.

“Britney,” Devon says in the same tone, making sure to keep a poker face. “Do sit down, we have much to discuss.”

Britney uncharacteristically complies, taking a seat on the opposite end of the table. Devon makes note of the change but continues on as if nothing out of the ordinary took place.

“We’ll be quick as we are sure you have business to attend to, as do we,” Devon smirks, looking Britney directly in the eye. “Cease all drug deals at the schools or there will be consequences.” 

“Why is it any of your business how we choose to operate our trade?” Britney sneers. 

“Your drug deals are killing people at high rates. Law enforcement refuses to do their goddamn jobs and put you punks in the fucking pit, so we’re offering you an alternative. Quit while you’re ahead, or we will make you. I won’t repeat myself.” Devon says finally. 

She moves to leave the table before she hears, “Where do you think you’re going, bitch?” A gun is cocked in her direction.

Like clockwork, six guns materialize in the offending man’s direction.

“You have  _one more time_  to talk to her like that,” Anderson growls, his gun aimed directly at his head.

“She has one more time to tell me how to run my fucking business!” Cody bellows, knuckles white against the cool metal. “Have a fucking seat or I’ll-”

A gunshot goes off and a bloody gash manifests in Cody’s side.

“You were warned,” Ava states simply. “Put a sock in it or we’ll put more holes in you.”

Cody recovers, picking up his gun and cocking it at Devon’s head. “Night night, bitch.”

He pulls the trigger.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: shooting, cursing, some gore
> 
> STATE OF UNION
> 
> New alternative plan broached.
> 
> The alternative plan has been approved.
> 
> Plan enacted.
> 
> All cabinet members alive. Devon Rhodes in critical condition.

The bullet punctures Devon’s left rib.

Guns shots fill the room, one man down after the other.

Lily crawls over to Devon through the chaos, grabbing her arms and lifting her to stand. “Are you alright, boss?”

“No, but I will be,” Devon grunts out. “Just make sure that Cody cat gets taken care of.”

“We have to get you to a medic. Come on.” Lily pulls her arm over her shoulder and leaves the room. “Help, someone! She’s been shot!”

The staff on standby rush over to her in a panic, one handing Lily a gun with a “kill the bastard who did this”, and carried her off, most likely back to the main building where they would hopefully save her life. 

Lily sighed and barreled back into the action, a decision she hopes she won’t come to regret. 

* * *

Andy takes cover under the table, the gunshots getting louder and louder by the second. He takes this time to gather his thoughts.

He’s in pretty good shape, only having had a graze near his shoulder. But he’s not worried about himself right now.

Cody had better pray that Devon is in good shape or he’ll feel wrath like he’s never experienced before.

_“We’re all trying to stay under the radar, right? A blowout ruins all of that in one fell swoop. Nobody wants a war.”_

Well, that’s fucked right about now because Anderson Kang hungers for war like a starving man in heat. No one will get Devon ever again, not while he’s here and able to do something about it.

With his love on his mind, he rushes back into the action.

* * *

Ava shoots once more into the fray.

Britney goes down, clutching her shoulder. Serves the conniving bitch right. Here’s to hoping she bleeds out.

Ava refuses to let her mind drift, not when there were targets to hit, assholes to kill.

One punk moves to whack Stacy in the head.  _Bang._

Lily grapples with another one on the floor.  _Bang._

Andy gets kneed in the crotch.  _Bang._

Daniel pins a leech down with one hand.  _Bang._

Noah snaps a neck and shoots another in a matter of seconds.  _Impressive._

Lucas clears an escape way, but a goon has him cornered.  _Click._  Fuck.

Noah has it covered, though, and gets the man before he can make a move.

Ava sneaks out toward the exit, shielding Lucas while Noah takes care of the stragglers. 

Now that the targets are apprehended, she can’t help but wonder about Devon. If they’ve gotten her to a professional fast enough. If she’s already thinking up the next plan, the next move for how to deal with these steaming piles of shit who are knowingly killing children and damn near killed her. 

But then she doesn’t have to wonder anymore because she knows. She  _knows_  that Devon made it, that she’s already getting a plan together even though this gang war should be the last thing on her mind when she’s in the middle of a recovery. 

But she’s alive. She has to be. Because if she isn’t…

It doesn’t matter. She is, and that’s that on that.

Ava sincerely hopes she’s right.

* * *

Daniel has never experienced such terror before in his life.

One moment, they’re having a tense but relatively calm conversation regarding the state of the youth. The next, he’s trying to fight for his life.

It’s all because of that loose cannon they’ve got running the drug department. If Dan had to make one assumption about this guy, it would be that Britney caught his dumb ass high off his own supply and made him stop. He knows a druggie in withdrawal when he sees one, having had ample experience with them growing up. 

Oh, he could’ve killed that fucker for shooting at Devon like that. He would bet Britney will probably tear him a new one for pulling that crap, but that would be giving her entirely too much credit. At best, she’ll have Jocelyn shoot him in the leg and he’ll be pacified for a couple days.

If he’s feeling this heated, he can’t even comprehend what’s going through Ava and Andy’s heads. Devon is sacred to everyone in the gang, but those two worship her. He pulls Stacy close and kisses her hair, wondering how much longer he’d be able to do that.

* * *

Stacy holds her breath to keep from shaking. She’s a fucking gangster, dammit, she can’t be seen looking anything other than calm, cool and collected, especially not in the face of all that’s happened.

They need to set an example for the rest of the gang members. If they look shaken, it’ll cause a panic and that’s the last thing anyone needs at this point.

She stays close to Dan, who kisses her hair and murmurs reassurances to her. If there’s anything men get, it’s fear. She gives him a quick kiss because she knows he needs her right now just as much as she needs him.

Andy and Ava seem to have the same idea, huddling close and whispering to each other. They seem to be as close to each other as they are to Devon, which is something that gives her hope. Where she’s from, that kind of thing wasn’t the norm. There was only room for one star, one alpha, and the battle between her parents was neverending until her father mysteriously died of “natural causes”. 

Stacy was convinced that the only natural thing regarding her father’s death was his killer’s sense of self-absorption and vanity. She even told her mother so much after yet another night of her mother going entirely too far. She was on the streets the next morning.

Devon Rhodes saved her life. She took the girl under her wing and gave her a new cause, a new purpose. As morally ambiguous as the cause was, it paid the bills and gave her the one thing she hadn’t received: love.

Stacy’s world would be a cruel, cruel place without Devon Rhodes in it. 

She sends a prayer to whichever god listening that she won’t have to find out.

* * *

Lucas Thomas is at a loss.

You’d never hear him admit it out loud but he’s at a true loss.

He has presented a case with a shit thesis and moot talking points. His metaphorical gun was unloaded, and Devon held all of the bullets.

He needs to figure out a way to keep her safe from now on, to keep this situation from happening again. There needs to be a security detail implemented, not only for her but for Ava and Andy. As her second and third respectively, they’re in just as much danger as she is. Britney was injured in the rumble and there’s no denying her bloodthirsty tendencies. Dormant, Britney was an annoyance at worst. Activated? She was a cruel tyrant.

Why is he worried about this right now? There will be time later. He needs to find Stacy and Dan. And check in on Ava and Andy. And make sure the fresh meat aren’t too shaken up after the rumble. He’s mostly concerned about Lily, but he at least ought to check on Noah anyway.

Is  _he_  okay? He can’t say, not yet. Too much to do right now before he can worry about himself.

The group would disagree, he knows, so he brushes it off for the moment because it’s quite simply unimportant in the grand scheme of things. And they all ask. Every last one of them.

“Are you alright, Lucas?” He doesn’t know.

“Yeah, how are you taking this?” He isn’t.

“You good, Thomas?” He doesn’t think so.

“Are you okay, man?” He’s not so sure he is.

“It’s okay to not be okay, Lucas. Don’t forget that. So are you? Okay, I mean?” Well, no.

“Take care of yourself, man. It’s gonna be okay.” God, he hopes so.

He keeps up his put together facade until he gets back to his room. Then, he sobs.

* * *

Noah is genuinely baffled.

His boss was a kind, generous, powerful woman, that he knew, but he hadn’t really understood just how much these people depended on her.

Ava Cunningham, formerly his boss and newly his equal, and Anderson Kang, hotshot hustler and ladies’ man, needed Devon like they needed water. They looked like they were ready to gut Cody from the inside out and let him choke on his own entrails when he pointed the gun at Devon. When he fired? They were pouring the gasoline and shipping his charred carcass to Britney.

The rest were, like,  _seething_  and they took out anyone who even looked at them wrong because their supreme second attacked the one person who was dear to all.

Noah killed those goons out of loyalty, but the rest? They adore Devon and they were willing to do anything it took to save her life.

Even Lily, the girl who stays behind her computer and runs from the very idea of danger, jumped in with no regard for her own well being to assist her idol in taking the rival gang down.

It was almost admirable.

Now that they were all back, safe and sound, it only made sense to go see if Devon was indeed alive and okay.

* * *

She was fine. Really.

It hurt to breathe and her face was sweaty and her heart was pounding but she was alright. She would live another day.

The bullet had been removed, the wound had been stitched, and they told her that she would be out the next morning. So, yes, she was alright and she wished people wouldn’t worry so much.

But between the kisses, hugs, and the “don’t you  _ever_  scare me like that again”s, she found herself feeling warm. Loved. Cherished. 

Her lovers had hugged her like they’d feared they would never see her again.

Her colleagues had all appeared relieved and happy that she was still here, to love, to cherish, to revere.

In those brief but sweet moments, she felt more than alright. She felt irrevocably unstoppable. So she caught a bullet between her bones, big deal. She had a war to end and a business to run, and no limp dicked punk was going to stop her, not in this life.

Her lovers and colleagues alike reminded her that she was not infallible and that she needed to rest. 

Devon Rhodes was not one to rest when there was work to be done. She would not be deterred from her work and anything and anyone who tried to stop her would have to have nerves of steel.

Unfortunately, drowsiness has all of the nerves in the world.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied sexual content
> 
> STATE OF UNION
> 
> Devon Rhodes has received medical attention and will make a fast recovery.
> 
> There is only one order being given for the acting cabinet: rest and regroup.
> 
> All cabinet members alive.

Devon wakes up in a regular bed. While she’s a gang boss, she’s still a patient and shouldn’t be sleeping in a bed so large and so  _soft_.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Anderson whispers, his voice still rough with sleep. He moves to kiss her and she meets him halfway, their lips connecting in languid bliss. They stay like that for what feels like forever, kissing and parting only to catch their breath so they can go for more. 

Devon finally pulls away, just enough so she can speak without temptation. “How am I here right now?”

“Aves and I checked you out early so you could be comfortable. It took some convincing, but I do believe it was more than worth it.“ He smiles lazily. He captures her lips with his once more. "Don’t you?”

“Of course,” she smiles. “What time is it? I should probably be in the office already.”

“Oh no, you don’t, missy.” He pulls to Devon into his arms. “No working today. You need to be resting and recovering.”

“I can’t just sit here all day, Andy. Life still goes on and we need to strategize our next move-mmph!” He cuts her off with a kiss, making sure to put a hand on both sides of her body.

“No working today.” He states firmly. “You’re not leaving this bed until you relax and hang out with me and Ava.”

Devon narrows her eyes. “Who’s gonna stop me?”

Suddenly, a new pair of arms pulls her flush against their body. 

“He’s right, Dev,” Ava mumbles against her neck. “You’re fragile right now and we need you in the best shape possible.”

“Besides, the war will still be there tomorrow.” Anderson continues, undeterred by Devon’s glaring. “We’re not such bad company, are we?”

“You’re not, but-” Ava lays searing kisses against her neck. “T-the others are working still and I can’t just-”

“No one’s at work right now. We gave them the day off.” He smiles despite himself. “Will you stop arguing now?”

“I guess there’s no point now, is there?” Devon surrenders as Ava nips at the sensitive skin on her neck. “No marks, please.”

“It’s a little late for that, boss.” Ava chuckles.

 Devon sighs.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Ava nips at the fresh bruise and Devon chokes back a moan. Hands run up and down her sides. “How can I make it up to you?” 

Devon climbs on top of Ava, straddling her. “Hmmm…”

Devon kisses Ava, her hands tangling in her lover’s hair. Ava meets her slow, unhurried pace, running her hands up Devon’s thighs. 

“Don’t forget about me over here.” Anderson teases.

“I will be with you in a moment, sir.” Devon looks up and winks.

Chuckles erupt from all three participants.

She moves to Ava’s neck, kissing and sucking her way through. Ava moans loudly, her hands gripping Devon’s hair tightly.

Then she stops.

“We match.” She states simply as she clambers off of a sulking Ava.

Anderson catches Devon on his chest, taking his hands to her shoulders and massaging. She sighs, content.

“Don’t overexert yourself, babe.” He lays a kiss on her forehead. “Just relax.”

He crawls over to Ava, who clambers onto his lap and their lips meet, no, their lips  _collide_ against one another’s as they kiss. Before Devon can blink, clothes are off and he’s laying open-mouthed kisses down Ava’s chest. 

Devon could probably slip away and they wouldn’t even notice.

“Don’t even think about it, Devon,” Anderson growls playfully. “I will drag you back here by your feet.”

Devon isn’t anxious to test that declaration, so she stays.

 _God_ , is she glad she stayed.

* * *

Lily is thankful for the day off. She wasn’t sure she could go back into the boardroom without shaking.

She was sure they wouldn’t try anything. Why would they? War benefits no one and only leaves death and destruction in its wake.

She supposed that she was alone in that sentiment, especially since they’d basically declared such last night.

She had helped someone kill last night. She had killed some person who probably only attacked out of loyalty and admiration just like she had. And they were dead now because of her.

She hadn’t gotten Cody, who is the only reason any of them had to resort to last night’s bloodbath, as promised. She hadn’t killed the one person she had meant to kill but she had killed two others.

Lily Ortiz. Hacker. Gang member.  _Murderer._

It’s easy to say you did what you had to do, but did she  _have_  to let them die? Did she  _have_  to end their life?

 _It was the only way_ , she had told herself that night.  _They would’ve gotten you first if they had the chance._

But she knows in her heart of hearts that there was always another option. Nobody had to die, but a sizeable amount of people did.

She sighs and closes her eyes, praying that she wouldn’t go to hell for what she had done.

* * *

Stacy smiles.

Even though one of the worst things that could happen did last night, Devon was up and walking (though she wouldn’t be if Andy and Ava had anything to say about it) when they had escaped the fray and visited, everyone had come out alive and Stacy was sandwiched between her two favorite men.

Life wasn’t good, but it felt pretty damn close. 

In a rare twist of events, Lucas was here. He looked so peaceful when he slept, a stark contrast to the well-hidden anxiousness he exuded last night. He was usually handling the legal aspects of the gang, keeping the cover of the exclusive consulting firm firmly in place to those on the outside. Government officials poking their noses when they didn’t belong on a regular basis was more than enough to keep any man on his toes, especially a perfectionist like Lucas.

Stacy had been so in her head that she hadn’t noticed Lucas was awake and smiling at her. 

“Morning.” She whispers as if the mood, the  _peace_ , would shatter if she spoke too loudly. 

He pulls her close and kisses her reverently.

“Good morning.” Lucas murmurs against her lips. She giggles softly and he kisses her again, not because he should or because he ought to but because he wanted to. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done something just because.

“I hope you didn’t have any plans, Lucas. Now that I’ve got you here, I’m not letting you go.” Stacy states matter-of-factly. She wraps her arms around his torso for emphasis. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

Dan wakes up sometime later to find Stacy and Lucas cuddled up together, sleeping soundly. He gives them both a gentle kiss on the forehead before getting ready to head out.

He plans to grab some food from the market and go directly home, most likely to further convince Lucas to never leave bed before them ever again.

As he opens the door to enter the establishment, he catches a flash of black on his outer periphery. He scrambles to grip the door handle, praying he’ll be able to tell Stacy and Lucas that he loves them before his time comes.

He never gets the chance. 

One shot is all it takes before Daniel Pierce goes down and never comes back up.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nondescriptive sexual content, grief sex
> 
> STATE OF UNION
> 
> Daniel Pierce has died.
> 
> A board meeting has been scheduled.
> 
> A move will be made today.

“I’m sure you all understand why we’re gathered here today,” Devon speaks authoritatively. “Dan is dead and Britney is the reason why.”

The cabinet nods respectfully.

“If her drug partner’s outburst wasn’t enough of a declaration, we’ve now had one dropped square in our laps.” Devon continues, every word she says stinging more than the last. “We’re going to war.”

“Let’s hit up Britney’s regular hangout spots,” Ava suggests. “Find out where she is at her most comfortable and get her right there.”

“Britney’s going to expect us to come for her head, as well as Cody’s and Jocelyn’s,” Lucas argues. “We need to get someone in there who’s relevant enough to the gang to be missed but not who the main protection surrounds.”

“That’s the same logic that got Dan killed.” Stacy retorts. “With all due respect, Devon, maybe it’s time we drop this whole drug deal thing. People are dying and we’re not getting anywhere.”

The room is silent.

“I understand that Dan meant a lot to you, Stacy, I do because he meant a lot to all of us. But let’s not forget why we did this in the first place. We’re helping lower the amounts of kids and teenagers overdosing off of drugs. We’re making a difference in the community.” Devon says slowly, patiently. “If we just drop the mission now, Dan will have died for nothing.”

“He already died for nothing, Devon. Just admit it. This isn’t about making a difference or saving kids from Britney. You’re just doing this to preserve your ego.” Stacy snaps.

A wave of shock flows over the room. Lily gasps.

“Stacy, take a walk,” Devon speaks slowly, but there is nothing patient about her tone.

“So I-”

“Take. A. Walk.” Devon grinds out through her teeth.

Stacy exits the room, infuriated.

“So, do we have any more suggestions?” Devon asks, surveying the room. Most look at her with concerned expressions, though one stands out for being completely blank.

“If no one else has anything to offer, we’ll reconvene at a later time. Dismissed.” Devon states, her tone clipped. She turns and exits the room.

* * *

‘What the hell is wrong with you?” Ava hisses at Stacy through clenched teeth.

“She’s what the hell is wrong, Ava.” Stacy snaps. “Some of us are trying to grieve and she’s trying to debate war strategies. Could she be any more transparent about not giving a damn about Dan?”

“Let me get this right. Her trying to make moves to avenge Dan and end the war is her being transparent about not giving a shit about Dan.” Ava shakes her head. “Do you even hear yourself? She’s not ‘debating war strategies’ to take the focus off of Dan, she’s making a move so we won’t find your ungrateful ass in the morgue next!”

“If she wants to end the war before anyone else gets hurt, she needs to let this little revenge fantasy go. It’s not our jobs to save idiots from killing themselves, it’s our job to fix it afterward and cash the checks for our trouble.”  Stacy vents. “If you think this is about anything other than getting revenge on Britney, you’re more gullible than I thought.”

Ava seethes and walks to the common room, hoping to find Lucas so he can tell his girlfriend to get a fucking grip. She ends up finding Andy instead.

“Woah, Ava, what happened?” Andy holds her at arm’s length, taking note of the angry tears forming in her eyes.

“Stacy’s selfish ass happened.” Ava snaps. “I just made the mistake of trying to talk some sense into her.”

“Come here.” He pulls her into a hug. “You can’t let her get to you like that.”

“I know, I’m just frustrated.” Ava feels the tears fall down her face. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Ava, listen to me.” Andy pulls away just enough to where he can see her face. The sight breaks his heart. “You have nothing to be sorry for. This is what I’m here for.”

“Thanks, Kang.” Ava smiles sadly. “I guess we’re all a little emotionally fucked from Dan being gone.”

Andy shakes his head and kisses Ava. He pours so much emotion and passion into it that she figures she ought to reciprocate so she does. They stand there for just a little while before they have to go back to business.

* * *

Later, Andy figures that if Ava is as shattered as she is, Devon must be a wreck. 

He enters the room they all share and finds that he had the right idea. 

Every piece of furniture is neatly placed, every article of clothing is stored or hung up, and every shot glass at the parlor is so immaculate it sparkles. 

Devon sits in the center of it all, tears streaming down her face as she fidgets with her hands.“Do people really think that?” She looks up, her voice small and wavering. “Does everyone think I’m only in this for myself?”

“No.” Anderson walks over to her. “Stacy shouldn’t have said what she said.”

“But what if she was only saying what everyone else was thinking? Yes, she said out of anger but if your boyfriend got killed and the reason why was staring you directly in the eye-”

“Dan was not your fault and I don’t want to hear you say that ever again, you hear me?” Anderson’s eyes harden. “You did what you could to protect him; you even had everyone stay home.”

“No,” Devon gives a watery chuckle, “ _you_  had everyone stay home.”

“And you didn’t fight me not once about it,” Anderson said. “So don’t blame yourself for things you can’t control.”

“I suppose you do have a point.” She smiles sadly. “How are you doing? With all of this?”

“I’m managing. It’s gonna be a while before I’m fine, but I’m dealing.”

“I’m glad someone’s keeping it together out of all of us.” Devon sighs once before clasping her hands together. “I need to talk to Stacy.”

“So soon? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“She’s lashing out because she needs support. I’ve been where she is and I understand.” Devon wipes her eyes and grabs her coat. “Besides, we aren’t going to win this thing unless we present a united front.”

* * *

Stacy paces in her room, her thoughts frantic and incoherent. Her grip on her sanity is slipping and she’s one mistake away from freefall.

Dan would’ve known just what to say. Dan would’ve made this whole situation disappear. Dan wouldn’t have let her snap at Devon and have the rest of the cabinet mad at her.

Why the hell did she do that again? Oh, right. Dan got killed in this twisted game of chess they’re calling war and Devon refuses to call it quits. Ava snapped at her and she snapped right back because everyone but her seems to think that Devon fucking Rhodes is God and can do no wrong and she is  _so_  incredibly sick of it. 

But Devon didn’t kill Dan. She was just doing the right thing. Regardless of what her initial motives might have been, she has been helping people.

The door opens and Stacy feels her whole body freeze. 

Devon enters the room and closes the door behind her. Devon is going to fire her. Devon is going to put her back on the streets where she found her and back into the shelter. She’s going to have to become someone’s whore to scrape by in some shitty apartment she hates and it’s all because she snapped at the wrong person.

“Stacy, I’m not going to fire you,” Devon speaks, at last, her voice kind and gentle.

Well, shit, maybe she is God.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier.” Stacy looks up at her, her expression tortured. “It’s wasn’t fair to assume that and it really wasn’t fair to put that on you given everything that’s going on right now.”

“It’s okay.” Devon sits in a chair and gestures toward the one next to her, which Stacy occupies. “Even if you were harsh, you were right.”

Stacy stares blankly. What the  _hell_  does she mean “you were right”?

“I wasn’t in it for the right reasons, to begin with, and someone died because I wanted to clear my conscience.” Devon continues. “I’m really, really sorry about Dan. If I had known what would happen-”

“You didn’t kill him, did you?” Stacy chuckles humorlessly. “Don’t worry about it. We all lost Dan, not just me.”

An uncomfortable silence lingers between them.

“I came here to make amends.” Devon states. “If we’re gonna finish this for Dan, we have to be on the same team.”

“I agree.”

“So, can you do this? I know this might still be very emotionally delicate to you-”

“I’m gonna do it.” Stacy declares. “We’re going to wrap this shit up and we’re gonna get those bastards if it’s the last thing we do. I’m determined to be a part of that.”

“Great.” Devon rises, picking up her coat. “then I’ll see you in the boardroom tomorrow.”

If only everyone else would feel the same way.

* * *

Lucas wanders into Stacy’s room sometime later that night.

He’s not drunk but he wishes he was. The thought of scorching alcohol running down his trachea sounded appetizingly good right about now, so he turns to head to the bar when-

“Lucas?”

Lucas turns to see Stacy in her night robe, staring at him. She looks so beautiful right now.

“Lucas? Are you okay?” She asks, stepping toward him cautiously.

“I haven’t been okay since I had to identify Dan at the morgue, Stace.” His voice is rougher and shakier than usual. “You haven’t been, either.”

“Maybe we should get you to bed, Lucas.”

“Why?” Lucas sounds so hopeless, so lost. “So I can pretend to sleep while you cry? So I can scream into my pillow so that no one hears? We both know when we get in that bed, we’re not sleeping.”

Stacy is silent.

“I’m so fucking  _sick_  of pretending to be okay. When I hear you yell at Devon, I wanted to cheer you on. I wanted to see her break because I’m  _tired_  of feeling like we’re the only broken ones.” Lucas continues. “I’m so fucking tired of feeling like this, Stacy. I just want it all to go away. Why won’t it just GO AWAY!”

Stacy is hysterically sobbing at this point and Lucas is almost positive he is, too. 

Stacy runs up to him and muffles his cries with her lips, swallowing all of his pain and his grief with her kisses. He latches onto her, his hands roaming her body just to affirm that she’s real and that she’s not going away. 

Lucas takes her face into his hands and kisses her harder than he ever has before because goddammit he can and he doesn’t know when he’ll ever get this chance again.

He pushes her onto the bed and lays kisses down her neck to her chest and over her stomach, his tears marking his path. His head dips in between her legs and he moves quicker and harder at her moaning requests, losing himself in her. He doesn’t stop until she explodes once, twice, thrice and until she can’t keep her eyes open anymore.


End file.
